My Wife (Princess of Moon)
by Hairo-Azzurro-Brown
Summary: Pangeran bumi dan putri bulan./"Aku mencintaimu, istriku," bisikku pelan di telinganya./"Aku juga mencintaimu, suamiku," dia menjawabnya./Oneshoot/RnR?


Disclaimer: All character here belong to Masasi Kishimoto-sensei

Pairing: GaaHina

Rate: T

Genre: Romance.

Warning: OOC, no yaoi and no yuri scene, miss typo[s], plot yang kecepatan, one shoot, hope you like it.

* * *

 **My Wife (Princess of Moon)**

 **By:**

 **Hairo-Azzurro-Brown**

* * *

Apakah perlu? Dia terus tersenyum dan ini pertama kalinya ketika dia tersenyum senang secara terang-terangan. Entah mungkin karena ruang ini juga remang, sehingga rasanya aku tak gemang untuk tersenyum.

Suara merdu, dan bahkan para wanita terpukau, cantik jelita? Ah, dia lebih dari sekedar jelita, dia adalah dewi. Dewi penyembuh, suaranya cukup untuk menyembuhkan segelanya. Berlebihan? Tidak, tidak. Karena memang dewi bulan adalah seorang penyembuh.

Putri dari kerajaan nun jauh di sana, bumi dan bulan. Tapi, saat tau dia adalah pengantinku. Semuanya terasa tak berarti.

.

.

' _Putri bulan, heh?' aku menyeringai, mendengar penjelasan Raja di depan ku. "Hyuuga-sama, akan mengantarkan mu. Pergilah," kata paduka yang mulia._

 _Aku menengok ke belakang, dan kulihat seorang laki-laki berambut coklat panjang sedang membungkuk memberikan penghormatan. Aku segera berdiri, dan berkata "Baik, ayah."_

 _Aku segera berjalan ke arahnya, dan membungkuk duluan memberikan penghormatan, yang langsung di balas olehnya._

" _Hyuuga-sama." Aku mengangguk sekali,_

" _Bagaimana kabar anda?" Aku bertanya basa-basi membuka percakapan yang selalu di ajarkan oleh pengajar tata krama di istana._

" _Baik, walaupun sedikit sibuk," katanya kalem menganngguk sopan, "Saya harap anda sudah siap?"_

" _Tentu, saya tak mungkin tidak siap untuk melihat yang mulia putri bulan yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi istri saya," lagi-lagi aku tersenyum formal. Dan kami pun mulai berjalan perlahan."Ah, ya mengenai pernikahan anda. Saya secara pribadi mengucapkan selamat. Dan kami, Bumi, akan selalu menerima anda," ucapku lagi, ah, lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa tersenyum formal, mengingat betapa rewelnya sang guru pengajar tatakrama._

" _Terima kasih," aku pikir kitab tatakrama Bumi dan Bulan adalah satu kitab yang sama. Semua yang dia ajarkan sepertinya dipraktekkan langsung oleh sang Hyuuga._

 _._

 _._

"Sabaku-sama..." dia berbisik pelan dari arah punggungku. Dan saat aku berbalik, sudah kuputuskan dia akan menjadi pengantinku.

 _._

 _._

Ah, musim gugur, musimku. Itulah saat pertama ketika kau berjalan di bumi bersamaku. Kami hanya menendang-nendang pelan dedaunan yang berguguran dan menikmati sang angin yang memainkan musik musim gugur.

Aku meliriknya sedikit, dan kulihat secercah senyuman manis yang terpatri di wajahnya. Aku menggenggam tangannya, dan dia segera menengok ke arahku. Aku menariknya perlahan, berjalan menuju sebuah bangku kecil di pinggir jalan itu. Pohon ginko besar menaungi kita berdua. Kau masih melihat sekitarmu sembil merekahkan senyumanmu.

"Manusia membenci musim gugur," kataku sambil mengalihkan pandangku dan melihat di kejauhan.

"Mereka cantik," jawabnya pelan yang sepertinya menunjukkan dedaunan merah yang berguguran dari seberang jalan.

"Manusia menganggapnya menakutkan, terlihat seperti seseorang yang sekarat," timpalku, mengangkat bahuku, memandangnya sekilas, ingin melihat seperti apa responnya nanti.

"Aku akan mencintainya, karena ini Sabaku-sama," ujarnya masih memandang ke sekelilingnya.

Dan akupun hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar responnya.

Tak ada yang bersuara. Desiran angin menyapu daun-daun gugur di jalan, membawanya entah berapa kilometer jauh lagi. Terbang bersama benih yang akan tertanam di suatu tempat nanti dan mungkin akan memunculkan individu baru. Sekarang sepertinya aku takkan terlalu membenci musim gugur ini, aku tak akan terlalu membenci diriku.

Aku melirik sekilas tangan kami berdua yang masih terpaut. "Paduka Raja Bulan, menyuruhmu turun ke bumi?" ah, lagi-lagi aku yang membuka suaraku, berharap bisa mendengarkan suaranya.

"Ya... Sabaku-sama," jawabnya lama agaknya tidak yakin, lagi-lagi aku tersenyum tipis, menanti apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Dan, bolehkah aku tau kenapa?" tanyaku memancingnya.

Dia sepertinya menarik nafas panjang sebelum berkata, "Eto... kata ayahku, setelah 7 hari upacara perjanjian..." dia mulai gugup.

"Hm?" responku jahil.

"Setelah... setelah 7 hari upacara.. upacara-" dia berhenti agak lama, menarik nafas pelan, dan dengan setengah berteriak dia melanjutkan, "-pernikahan..."

Aku lumayan yakin bahwa dia mengucapkan kata itu dengan mengeluarkan seluruh keberaniannya. "Maaf, aku tak mendengarkannya tadi. Boleh diulang?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum, berusaha menahan kekehanku.

Sungguh dia benar-benar membuatku tidak waras lagi, aku merasakan tangannya yang ku genggam gemetar. Ya, dia benar-benar bisa membuatku memunculkan diriku yang lain.

"Eto... setelah 7 hari upacara..." dia kembali tergagap, dan kali ini rona merah muncul menghiasi pipinya yang seputih sinar bulan. "Upacara... upacara perjanjian pertunangan kita," di berbisik pelan dan aku yakin dia sedang melirikku sedikit.

"Hm?"

Dia bernafas lega jika di lihat dari ekspresinya setelah itu, dan aku hampir saja terkekeh geli, yang benar-benar kutahan.

"Yah... kata ayah ada yang harus kita lakukan lagi," aku memandangnya, aku tau apa yang akan di lakukan dan di katakan selanjutnya.

Dia melanjutkan, "Sebagai simbol bahwa kita... bahwa kita sudah terikat sebagai pasangan," kata terakhir hanya dia bisikkan dengan volume kecil, "Um... kata ayah... kita harus.." aku masih memandangi dia, menunggu-nunggu momen yang tepat.

"Kita harus.." dia melirikku sebentar, dan itulah yang kutunggu, mata kami saling menatap untuk beberapa detik, sebelum dia memalingkan wajahnya lagi, menunduk gugup, membuat semburat merah-nya semakin banyak memenuhi pipinya. "Eto.. kita... kita..."

Aku berdehem kecil, "Aku mendengarkan," demi bumi yang bulat! Dia benar-benar hampir membuatku terpingkal.

"Kita... kita harus..." wajahnya sekarang sudah benar-benar memerah, aku rasa dia sepertinya ingin menciutkan dirinya, entah dia merasakan apa, mungkin gabungan takut-malu-dan senang, walaupun perasaan terakhir mungkin saja aku yang mengharapkannya, "Kita... kita harus... harus berciuman."

Aku senang dengan penekanan kata 'harus' itu. Tapi satu hal yang kuketahui, aku sudah tertawa, tak bisa lagi menahannya. Mengeluarkan sisi diriku yang bahkan tak pernah ku bayangkan.

Di hanya memandangku kaget, sekaligus malu, aku tau aku sudah keterlaluan, "Ha... Haha... Maaf.. Maaf," ujarku masih berusaha menahan tawa, kali ini aku tau bahwa aku sudah benar-benar keluar dari sifat asliku. Atau mungkin topeng yang selalu kugunakan?

Dia kembali menunduk, menutup matanya kuat-kuat, benar-benar malu. "Haha..." aku masih berusaha menghentikan tawaku. "Maaf... maaf... Tapi, kau tau, kau mirip sekali salah satu jenis makanan manusia, pernah melihat kepiting rebus?" entah kenapa aku masih ingin mengerjainya, dan terbukti dari mimik mukanya yang seperti ingin menangis ketika mendengarku tertawa lagi.

"Oke.. kali ini aku serius minta maaf... oke?" aku menarik tangannya yang gemetar yang sedari tadi kugenggam, dan memeluk tubuhnya pelan, meletakan kepalanya di bahuku, dan mengelus lembut rambut indigonya.

Setelah beberapa lama yang menurut kata manusia di sebut 'momen romantis', Hinata dengan enggan menarik diri dari pelukanku, aku senang bukan aku yang melakukannya, karena aku akan benar-benar merasa bersalah kalau sampai aku yang menarik diri dari pelukannya.

"Maaf, oke?" aku kembali berujar, dan dia hanya mengangguk pelan. "Maaf aku mengerjaimu, oke?"

Dia kembali terkejut, "Mengerjai?" dari nada pertanyaan ada sedikit nada menuduh, tapi dia segera menundukkan kembali kepalanya, dan sepertinya aku bisa mendengar apa yang ada di dalam hatinya. 'Kau harusnya lebih peka, Gaara tentu saja tau tentang hal ini. Kau mengacaukan semuanya. Memalukan,' dia pasti sedang merutuki dirinya seperti itu.

Kali ini aku berhasil menahan tawaku, dengan hanya menyunggingkan senyum. Menarik tangannya yang berada di genggamanku, dan membukannya. Mengelus pelan talapak tangannya, dan kemudian menuliskan sesuatu di telapak tangannya menggunakan telunjukku yang lain.

Hinata yang merasakan sesuatu di telapak tangannya, melihatnya dengan kebingungan. Aku masih terus melanjutkan huruf yang kutuliskan di telapak tangannya, dan setelah beberapa huruf terlewati, wajahnya lagi-lagi merona, dan aku hanya tersenyum melanjutkan kalimat itu sampai selesai.

Aku menarik tangannya, mendekatkan telapak tangannya, dan mencium jari-jari telapak tangannya. Dia masih bingung dengan apa yang kulakukan. Dan setelah itu aku meletakkan telapak tangan ke bibirnya juga, tepat di mana aku mencium jari-jarinya sebelumnya.

Dan kali ini, matanya mebulat sempurna, antara terkejut, malu dan senang –kuharap-.

"Kau senang?" tanyaku kembali menggenggam tangannya. Dia segera menundukkan kepalanya, sama sekali tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya, dia mengangguk. "Serius?" tanyaku lagi, dan dia mengangguk sekali, mengangkat wajahnya, seakan ingin meyakinkan.

"Kau yakin?" tanyaku sekali lagi, dia menganguk sekali dengan penuh keyakinan, walaupun jelas tersirat ada sedikit rasa kecewa di sana, "Ya, Sabaku−"

Sejujurnya, sungguh aku sudah tak bisa mengendalikan diriku lagi, aku segera menariknya menempelkan bibirku dengan bibirnya, dan menutup mataku, tak tau bagaimana reaksinya.

Aku meletakkan tanganku ke belakang lehernya, memperdalam ciuman kami. Sial! Dia bisa membuatku beraksi di luar nalarku! Belum lagi, seakan-akan deru suara angin berhenti. Dan dengan jelas aku dapat mendengar pekik kagetnya. Dan lagi aku bertindak tidak waras, mengembangkan senyumku ketika tau di kaget. Sial!

Aku menarik diriku darinya, dan mengembangkan senyum, senyum tulus? "Kau harus mulai terbiasa memanggilku Gaara. Kau sebentar lagi akan menjadi istriku, Hinata," ujarku lembut.

Rona merah tak pernah meninggalkan pipinya, tapi dia berusaha membalas senyumku, "Ya, Gaara."

"Bagus," aku segera berdiri, "Ayo," lanjutku lagi-lagi memandanginya, dan tersenyum. Tak perlu gaun putih terusan untuk bisa membuatnya terlihat anggun, bahkan senyumnya saja sudah bisa membuat pendar hangat menjalar di wajahku. Dia berdiri dan berjalan di samping, kuharap bukan hanya perasaanku saja, bahwa di juga membalas genggaman tanganku.

Kami hanya berjalan dalam diam, tanpa mengutarakan apapun, hanya desiran daun yang terdengar, di kejauhan sepertinya terdengar suara riang tawa anak-anak yang sedang bermain.

"Oh, ya, Hinata," panggilku, membuyarkannya dari lamunannya, dia segera berhenti berjalan.

Aku mendekatkan diriku ke arahnya _, "Aku mencintaimu, istriku,"_ bisikku pelan di telinganya, mengatakan apa yang barusan kutulis di telapak tangannya. Walaupun wajahnya merona, tapi kali ini dia menyertai dengan senyum manisnya, bukan ekspresi kagetnya.

" _Aku juga mencintaimu, suamiku,"_ dia menjawabnya, walaupun dengan volume yang kecil, sama sekali tak ada rasa takut di dalam suaranya. Sepertinya aku terlalu mengharapkannya, tapi kurasa memang ada secercah rasa bahagia dalam suaranya. Walaupun kami belumlah resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri, rasanya tak ada yang aneh. Seakan-akan kami sudah ribuan kali mengucapkan hal itu dan benar-benar sudah menjadi sepasang suami-istri sejak lama.

.

.

.

 **The END**

 **.**

* * *

Well, even I confused when I found it in my old folder. I mean, this story should be about Sasuke and Hinata and I confused, 'Why the pair of this story change?'. Did this some kind of sketch or something like that? Anyway, I publish it. Mind to review?


End file.
